Aren't things peachy?
by TheBubblySister
Summary: After Brick and his brothers have left for, well Blossoms not really sure what they left for. But what will she do when she's pregnant, Bricks no where to be seen and now her sister have disappeared too!
1. What happened

**Helloooo once again my loves! I've decided I'm going to write this story, and I'm gonna finish all of it! I already have the next two chapters written up I just need to edit them. But I hope you like it and I will upload the next chapter as soon as it's edited (: **

* * *

><p><em>"I'll be back my love, I promise.", Brick looked so broken that he had to leave me.<em>

_"I know you will babe." I took a deep sigh, "I'm gonna miss you so much.." I whispered_

_I looked down at my feet, Brick grabbed my chin and made me look at him_

_"Hey, it's gonna be okay, I won't be long. I love you, and when I get back we'll have a big wedding and start our family together", he smiled at me._

_"Brick! Let's go!", Boomer had yelled starting up the helicopter._

_"I gotta go, I love you Blossom." He gave me a kiss that wasn't long enough. I have to tell him now._

_"Brick, I'm-"_

_"Let's go!" Boomer yelled again_

"_Bye my love, see you soon" he kissed me one more time with everything he had before running off. Jumping into the helicopter he waved at me as they started to take off._

_"Brick! I'm pregnant!" I screamed but all he did was wave as they flew off._

* * *

><p>That was months ago, I haven't seen or heard from him since. I now sit here at my doctors appointment, alone.<p>

"Alright Blossom, let's take a look shall we?"

I nodded my head, lifting my shirt up to reveal my 6 month belly. She wiped the cold gel on my stomach before using the ultra sound machine to look at my baby. I turned my gaze to the screen to see my baby moving.

"Well there's ten toes, ten fingers and two eyes. The baby look perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the gender?" She asked as she turned to me.

"Yes, please" I smiled at her getting excited to know.

"Well it looks like a..." She paused looking a little closer, " a little girl, congratulations" she smiled.

The doctor turned the machine off, wiped the gel off my stomach and gave me pictures. We discussed more about what I should expect and what I needed to be doing. We said our good-byes and I walked out of the office into the cool November air. I zipped up my jacket as I walked to my car, starting it up, and driving into my small suburban home.

I walked into my house and took my jacket off, seeing I had a voicemail I pressed the play button and started taking off my layers of clothing as I listened.

"Blossom, I need your help."

I stopped and starred at my machine with wide eyes, Brick...?

"Don't call this number back, I need you to listen very carefully. We're up against HIM, Buttercup and Bubbles are on their way already but I need you to-"

"Brick we gotta go" that sounded like Butch in the background

"Shit, look Blossom I need you to find a guy named Mitch Mitchleson. Stay on the down low, you'll find him at the dive bar near the bank. Tell him I sent you and the secret password is pink bow-red cap. Stay safe and I love you"

"End of message."

I kept starring as what I just heard was processing in my head. I replayed the message, I have to find this Mitch guy. I quickly put my coat and scarf back on, grabbing my keys and running out if the house to my car.


	2. What is USIS?

**Hey guys! Like I promised, here's chapter 2!(: **

* * *

><p>Walking into the dive bar, I looked around. It wasn't too busy but there was still at least ten to twenty people here. Some people turned their heads towards me, but then turned back to what they were doing. I wrapped my coat a little tighter around me and began looking around.<p>

What does this guy even look like? I thought to myself.

I decided to ask the bartender, maybe he knew who I was looking for. I walked up to the bar and sat down waiting for him to come to me, once he finally did I smiled.

"Can I get you something" he asked cleaning a glass with a rag

"Well, I'm looking for a guy named, Mitch Mitchleson. Do you know where I can find him", I asked in a kind of low tone.

"I'm Mitch. Who are you?", he asked setting the glass down and looking at me suspiciously.

"My names Blossom, Brick sent me and told me to tell you pink bow-red cap."

He looked at me and nodded holding up a finger to tell me to wait and disappeared into the back. When he returned he started walking to exit, not knowing what to do, I followed. When we got outside there was a limo waiting.

"Get in. We don't have much time." He said quickly as he opened the door for me.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked as soon as we started driving off.

"We can't talk here. You'll know what's going on as soon as we get to HQ." he spoke in a hushed voice.

I sighed and starred out the window placing a hand on my tummy and rubbing it softly as my little girl was kicking softly. We soon came to a stop at what looked like a abandoned building. Mitch got out and I followed, looking around the area.

"Where are we?" I asked

Mitch opened up a door to reveal an office looking inside,

"Welcome to HQ, Blossom" he said as he held the door open for me.

I walked inside cautiously and looked around, when a short stout man walked up to me.

"Blossom Utonium?" He asked me

"Yes? That's me." I answered looking down at his short figure.

"Good. Come with me, quickly please." He said turning around and walking away quickly.

I did my best to keep up, we walked in to a conference looking room.

"Please, take a seat" he referred to the many chairs around an oval table. I sat at the end and the man sat next to me.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Wayne Smith. I'm the president of U.S.I.S."

"It's nice to meet you, but I'm sorry what is the U.S.I.S.?" I asked skeptically.

He gave me a confused look," Brick didn't tell you? Hm." His eye brows fused together

"Told me what? And you still haven't answered my question." I said getting a little annoyed

"My apologies. U.S.I.S stands for United-States international spies, Brick and his two brothers are my best agents." I nodded my head waiting for him to continue.

"Recently, HIM escaped from one of our federal prisons. The FBI, and CEO agents have been unable to capture him. That's where we come in, as in the U.S.I.S, so we sent Brick and his brothers. But, there was some complications so we decided to send our second best agents, which as you know, are your sisters-"

"Wait. My sisters are apart of the U.S.I.S?!" I asked furiously


	3. Talking with the Professor

**Hey everybody! I just couldn't keep you waiting! I had to do chapter 3! Ahh I'm so excited! I have all of this planned out and I know this story is gonna be awesome! I love you and thank you for all the reviews!(: **

* * *

><p>He looked at me curiously, "They never told you either?" He asked.<p>

I shook my head furious at my sisters and Brick for not telling me.

"So, why exactly am I here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well your sisters forgot to mention that you were pregnant. You are pregnant, right?" He spoke

"Yes, I'm a little over six months" I responded to the question

"Well we were gonna send you out to help but, given the state you're in right now, I'm afraid we can't." He let a heavy sigh

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked looking down.

He intertwined his fingers and set them softly on the table,

"There's not much you can do now. I suggest you go home and stay safe, we'll notify you if we hear anything" he said in a disappointed tone.

"I understand.." I whispered

"We've returned your vehicle to your home. We have arranged for an agent to watch you and make sure nothing happens to you. If a car is following you, don't be alarmed, it's just us watching out for you." He stood up and I shook his hand as I walked back out to the limo.

I rope back to my home in silence, not sure what to think. Once I reached my home and got inside, I locked my door, took my coat and shoes off and went upstairs. I stripped my clothes off my and put on one of my favorite shirts Brick owned. I climbed into my big, lonely, bed and snuggled into Bricks pillow. I then cried, cried harder then I think I ever have before.

I woke up in the morning with some of my hair stuck to the side of my face. I decided to get up after laying there for an hour, lost in my own thoughts. I went into my bathroom and took a long hot shower. Afterwards I got dressed in some black leggings, and a long pink sweater with my black boots. I put my hair into a braid that went down to my butt, and didn't bother with make up.

I went down stairs and made some chai tea, sitting at my table looking out my large windows, in complete silence.

_Maybe I should talk to professor about this, he'd know what to do, right? _I thought I myself

I decided to go ahead and call him, it would be nice to see him. I grabbed my phone and started to dial his number before putting the phone up to my ear.

"Utonium household" I heard him answer

"Dad? It's me, Blossom."

"Oh hi sweetie, what are you doing? I was just about to make some breakfast."

"Oh I'm just sitting at home bored, do you think I could come over and join you? I'm feeling kind of lonely"

"Of course sweetheart, come on over!" He replied in a happy tone

We said our good-byes and I hung up the phone walking to my front door and putting my coat and shoes on. I grabbed my keys, locking my door behind me and walking to my car. I started my car and drove off towards my childhood home. It wasn't too far away so it wasn't a long drive, when I finally got there i turned my car off and started walking inside.

"Dad?" Yelled as I started to take my shoes and coat off

"I'm in here, sweetie!" He yelled back from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar in front of where he was cooking some bacon and eggs.

"Hey dad" I said resting on my elbows

"Hey sweetie, how's everything going? How's the baby?" He smiled at me

"Everything's good, I found out yesterday that it's a little girl." I said excitedly

"That's great, have you thought of any names yet?" He asked looking at me as he turned the burner off and putting the eggs and bacon on separate plates. I shook my head and got two glasses down, pouring some orange juice in both of them. We say down and began eating having small chit chat.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" I asked looking up from my food

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He said looking back at me

"Do you know what the U.S.I.S is?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"I uh.. I know a little about it, why?" He said clearing his throat.

"Did you know Bubs and Butters were in it?" I asked another question

"Yes I did, as long with Brick and his brothers." He spoke sitting up straight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a whispered voice.

" I couldn't. Brick didn't want you to know, he wanted to keep you safe. So we all agreed not to tell you until the time was right. I'm sorry dear" he said to me using a half smile.

_I guess that makes sense,_ I thought to myself.


	4. Whose been in here?

**Hey guys! I couldn't keep you all waiting! I know it's short but I'll make it up to you! So here it is, chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>After talking to the professor for a little while longer, I left back to my house to take a much needed nap. Once I reached the house and got inside I felt a little weird and my baby started kicking me really hard. I looked around a little but didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I decided to ignore it, I was so tired I went up stairs and as soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.<p>

When I woke up I looked up at my clock and it read that it was 2:34 p.m. I got up and went to the bathroom to pee, before I went and made something to eat. As I was washing my hands I heard something from downstairs. I walked out to my hallway and stood at the top of my stairs, listening for anything else. After a minute of complete silence I started to make my way downstairs.

Maybe I was just hearing things, as I was about to reach the bottom of my steps I heard the noises again. It was coming from my kitchen, I started to slowly walk towards it, listening more. When I reached my kitchen, I looked around and didn't see anything. After looking a little bit more I noticed a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of lemonade next to it on my counter. As I walked closer to it, I saw an envelope with my name on it in red pen and in cursive. I picked it up, opened it and began reading what it said.

"Dear Blossom,

It's been a long time since I've seen you, you look so much older and I see you're carrying a child. A little girl as I've heard, am I right? How precious. Have you thought of any names? I like the name Brittany.

Well I better cut to the chase, your pretty boyfriend, his brothers and your sisters have been looking for me. It's always nice to feel wanted, but I decided I needed to pay you a visit and see what you were up to. You better watch out, my dear. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious baby now would we? Gotta run ta-ta!

Love,

HIM"

I stood there, my mouth agape starting at the letter in my hand. I set the letter down and went to my phone as panic started to rise up in me. As soon as I reached the phone I saw a sticky note on it,

"No calls. No one needs to know I paid you a visit. I'll be watching you"

My breathing became uneven, I felt my baby starting to move. Everything was happening so quickly, I couldn't think anymore. I stumbled back as my head started spinning. I felt stabbing pains in my stomach that felt like I was being punched in the stomach over and over. The last thing I remember was screaming, as loud as I could before everything want black.


	5. A Hospital Visit

**Hey everybody! I know chapter four was short but here's chapter five which should be longer. I love you guys!(:**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a beeping machine next to me, I adjusted my eyes the the bright light. I looked around and noticed a man in a black suit and tie, sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.<p>

"W-who are you?" I asked as my voice croaked

"Oh. You're awake, here drink this" he said handing me a glass of water

"Thank you, now who are you again?" I asked as I took a drink and setting it down.

"My name is agent Robert Meek, I was the current agent watching over you. I heard you scream so I ran inside to find you on the floor passed out, and bleeding. I called 9-1-1 and here you are" he informed me

I nodded me head trying to remember what happened, then it all came back to me. The letter, the sticky note, my stomach hurting and then everything was blurry.

"Where's the doctor? Is my baby okay?" I asked frantically placing a hand on my stomach

"I'll get the doctor, hold on." He said as he disappeared out of the room. He came back moments later with the doctor before he left again.

"Well good evening , how are you feeling?" He asked as he was looking at a clipboard

"I'm feeling better. What happened? Is my baby okay?" I asked worriedly

The doctor nodded, " we took some tests and it appears to be Braxton hicks. That man said he was your neighbor and heard you scream, so he went and found you on the floor." He told me

"I just started hurting really badly and when I went to call 9-1-1, I passed out. I felt like I was having anxiety, what is Braxton hicks?" I asked holding my stomach protectively.

"Braxton hicks are like contractions but they don't mean you're going into labor. Studies say it's just blood going to the placenta or it's giving you an idea of what real contractions feel like. They are often caused by if you move too quickly or of you're dehydrated." He said to me

"I understand, but I thought I saw blood" I told him

"Well when you fell you must of hit your head on something and you bleed some, you had to get one stitch so it wasn't so bad."

I nodded my head as I felt a little kick in my stomach

"You have some visitors, they said they were your sisters." He said as he was writing on the clipboard

"Can I see them?" I said sitting up some more

"Yes, of course. We'll send them in" he said as he walked out of the room

I say there in silence as I waited, until I heard a soft knock on my door. I turned my gaze towards the door and saw Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Girls!" I half yelled as they ran to me and hugged me.

I looked at my two younger sisters, Buttercup was the tallest believe it or not only by an inch or two though. She was pretty toned for a girl and had quite a bit of muscle to her. She was wearing a military green shirt with a black long sleeves shirt underneath, military panted and some black combat boots. He hair came down a little past her shoulders now and had bangs over her forehead. Butch and her were a couple that lived together except they acted like they were married. Butch was a fitness trainer but owned a 24 hour gym as well. Buttercup was a cop but is aiming for a private investigator.

Bubbles was the shortest of all of us, her hair came down to her elbows and she has light blue tips. Sometimes she would wear it in pigtails but not often, she was wearing a dark blue shirt that had pretty flower designs over it, some white swear pants and black flats. Boomer and her had been together the longest and were now engaged. Boomer was a mechanic and a part time college professor, Bubbles was a preschool teacher and was starting her own line of fashion.

Brick and I had actually gotten together two years ago. We all met in high school but hated each other until we were 19 and in college. BC and Butch have been together for three years, Bubbles and Boomer has been together for five years. We we're all twenty five now and with who we loved.


	6. The Sisters Save The Day

**Hey guys! I'm so so soo sorry I haven't uploaded this sooner! I hope you like it and thank you SO much for the nice reviews. I hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>I hugged my sisters before they pulled back and looked at me, smiling.<p>

"God, I've missed you Bloss!" Bubbles said smiling

"Dude, you've gotten so fat!" Buttercup joked

I laughed and smiled at my two sisters when suddenly it dawned on me, weren't they helping the boys?

"Wait, no offense, but why are you here? Is Brick back?" I asked a little hopeful

They both looked at each other and then back at me

"Brick sent us back when we told him you were pregnant" Bubs said

"He wants us to look over you until he comes back. He gave us a letter to give to you." Buttercup said handing me a letter

_'Dear Blossom,_

_I can't believe we're gonna have a baby, I hope it's a little girl. When did you find out? How far along are you? I miss you so much. I can't wait to be with you again. I love you so much._

_Love, _

_Brick'_

Tears formed in my eyes as I re-read his letter over and over.

"We almost got him Blossom. Brick will be home soon, I promise." Buttercup said giving me a half hearted smile

I nodded my head, trying not to cry

"So, I'm having a girl" I spoke quietly

"Oh my god really?!" Bubbles squealed

"Have you thought of any names?" Buttercup asked me smiling

"No not really, I know it has to start with a 'B' though" I said rubbing my belly as my baby started kicking

"Is she kicking?" Bubbles asked, starring at my stomach in awe

"Yeah, you wanna feel?" I asked grinning at her

She nodded her head eagerly and placed her hand on my stomach, I moved it to where the baby was kicking and she started smiling.

"Can I feel too?" Buttercup asked me quietly

I nodded my head and Bubbles moved her hand so Buttercup could feel too.

"How far along are you, again?" Bubbles asked curiously

"In a couple days I'll be 7 months" I said proudly

"What about the name Beth?" Buttercup spoke as she sat in the chair next to my bed.

"I like Bethany and we could call her Beth for short" I said smiling at them both

"I think that's a wonderful name" Bubbles agreed sitting on the end on my bed

"Hey, uh how did you guys find me anyways?" I asked looking at Buttercup and Bubbles

"Well we went to your house, when you didn't answer we went inside and we couldn't find you. We saw that letter in your kitchen along with some blood. We decided to call the hospital hoping you were here and you were." Buttercup informed me

"HIM was in my house. I'm really scared you guys, I don't want my baby to get hurt." I spoke putting a protective hand on my belly

"That's why Brick sent us. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, Bloss" Bubbles said with a reassuring smile

"Since I have the biggest house, we can all stay there. That way we have room but we don't split up." Buttercup spoke

"The doctor said you were free to leave when you felt better." Bubs said getting up

"Alright. Bubbles go to my house and get some clothes and necessities while Buttercup and I fill out a the papers and stuff so we can leave." I told her

Bubbles nodded and said she would be back soon and then left the room

"I'll go tell the nurse to get the papers ready and stuff so we can go. The clothes you wore are right here." Buttercup said leaving the room also

I sighed, sitting up and putting a hand on my belly smiling to myself. My little Bethany


	7. Christmas Eve

**Oh my gosh! I'm getting so excited about this story! Warning this chapter is gonna have a little bit of a tear jerker but is just amazing all together. I hope you guys like it and I'll try to up load chapter 8 and 9 today too! I love you all!(:**

* * *

><p>It's been almost a month since the hospital accident. We've all been staying at Buttercups overly sized house. Still no word from the boys but we're holding up together. We've done quite a bit of shopping for baby stuff. With only a month left I'm getting a little nervous but excited at the same time.<p>

Right now snow was coming down pretty hard outside and we were all decorating the Christmas tree, talking about whatever we wanted. The professor was coming to Buttercups house tomorrow for Christmas Eve since I couldn't travel and Buttercup lived a couple towns from us.

"So are you scared about labor?" Bubbles asked as we hung more ornaments on the tree

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. Pushing a baby out of me seems kinda scary" I told her

"Sounds like it's gonna hurt" Buttercup spoke up putting the lights on the top part of the Christmas tree

"Are you gonna do it naturally" Bubbles asked getting more ornaments out of the box

"I haven't thought about it that much. I guess I should since I'm getting closer." I said helping her

"I would do it naturally. Seems more special" Bubbles said

"I wouldn't. Pushing a baby out of you and being in pain for hours? No thanks" Buttercup joked

"I'm gonna talk to my doctor about it next time I go." I said as we all giggled about Buttercups comment

I pulled the star out of a box and dusted it off

"Ready to put the star on?" I asked the girls, they nodded their heads and we all grabbed a side of it and flew up to the top of the tree putting it on.

"You know we haven't spent Christmas like this together since before college" Bubbles said as we came back down

"You're right, it's crazy to think how long ago that was" Buttercup agreed

"We should do this every year. We'll all get together every Christmas and do our old traditions" I said smiling

The girls nodded and we all hugged each other

"Well I'm gonna go start on dinner" Bubbles announced, walking to the kitchen while Buttercup and I decided to clean up the empty boxes

"So what's it like being pregnant?" Buttercup asked as we sat on the couch

"It's kind of weird, but when the baby starts kicking, the more along you are the harder she kicks. Sometimes it really hurts" I said giggling a little

"Is it scary to think there's a baby growing inside of you?" She asked looking at my stomach

"At first it was, but it also makes you happy. Just the thought of something you made growing more and more everyday inside of you brings me joy" I said smiling and rubbing my tummy

"Hey, Bloss can I tell you something?" She said in a low voice

"Of course, is everything okay?" I asked curiously

"Well before you found out you were having a baby, I found out I was pregnant." Buttercup stated, now looking at her hands

"What happened?" I asked putting a hand over hers

"At my second doctors appointment, she said the heart wasn't beating anymore. I had to get surgery to remove the fetus. They said my body rejected it and that it just wasn't growing." She said in a whisper

"Oh, Buttercup.." I said sadly

She looked up at me and I saw tears streaming down her face, I haven't seen her cry since we were probably teenagers.

"How far along were you?" I asked

"They said I was about nine weeks along" she said as she sniffed. I knew she was trying hard not to cry

I grabbed her and held her close to me as she cried. Even though Buttercup was the strongest out of all three of us, she was still my little sister. Since we never had a mom I was always the one holding them when they cried and being protective over them. I rubbed we back as she let it all out.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason, maybe it just wasn't time for you to have a baby Butters" I said quietly

"Hey guys dinners read-" Bubbles began to say before she saw me holding Buttercup, "Hey what's wrong?" She asked sitting next to Buttercup and rubbing her back

Buttercup told her what happened and Bubbles hugged her. Even though Bubbles isn't the one who lost the baby she cried too. I wrapped my arms around my two sisters and held them for a couple minutes before we all dried our tears.

"I couldn't ask for two better sisters. I know I don't say it much, but I love you guys." Buttercup told us

"I love you too BC, and I'll always be here for you, and Bubbles" I said smiling

"How about we go get some dinner and drink hot chocolate." Bubbles suggested with a smile

We nodded our heads and went into the kitchen for dinner. Afterwards we watched a movie and then we all headed to bed. When I woke up in the morning I smelt pancakes and instantly went down stairs to see the professor cooking and the girls sitting there drinking coffee and watching

"Professor!" I half shouted as I went to him and hugged him

"Goodmorning sweetie" He said as he hugged me back

"You're making pancakes just like you used to when we were younger for Christmas" I said smiling

"Yep, gotta keep up tradition. I made you raspberry, Bubbles blueberry and for Buttercup I made kiwi" he said as he put the last pancake on a plate.

We all grabbed our pancakes and scarfed them down, it made me realize just how much I missed my family and I'm glad that I'm with them right now. Even though I would love for the boys to be with us too. After breakfast we all went our separate ways to get ready to do some last minute shopping at the mall.

I decided to wear a pink long sleeved dress that went down to my knees, that was a little tight in the belly area. Along with some black leggings and pink flats, I put a little make up on and my hair up in a sock bun.

Bubbles was wearing a blue sweater that had black poka dots, a white ruffled skirt with black leggings, and some blue uggs. She had her hair in long curls and had minimum make up on like me.

Buttercup was wearing a loose black sweater that had neon green strips, some regular jeans and black converse. Her hair was straitened and wasn't wearing any make up.

We all set out to the mall, once we reached there we went our separate ways to do our own shopping and were gonna meet back at the food court for lunch. I decided to shop for Bubbles first since she was the easiest. I went into a cute little boutique and found a couple cute shirts and some adorable blue crystal earrings. For Buttercup I went ahead and got her a couple cute shirts too, and I went into the video game store to see what I could find. Even though the boys aren't here I still got them gifts. For Butch I got him some new video games and a shirt that said 'Yeah, my girlfriends hot but don't fucking touch her'.

For Boomer I got him a few things for his car that he's remaking and matching shirts for him and Bubbles. I went into the bookstore and got Brick some new books I think he'd enjoy, and I got him an xbox 360. Now for the professor was really hard. I finally decided he would enjoy some nice dress up shirts along with some new chemist stuff.

By the time I was done it was already lunch time and my feet were killing me. I got to the food court and decided to sit down, sending a text to the girls telling them where I was at. I played a couple games on my phone until the girls got there and they both looked pretty tired too.

"Shopping is so hard. How can you like it Bubbles?" Buttercup complained

"I only like it when there isn't people fighting with me over a stupid shirt." She whined

"Shopping the day before Christmas and being pregnant isn't as easy as it looks" I sighed.

"Let's grab a bite to eat and head home, i have a shit ton of stuff to wrap" Buttercup said.

"Go ahead and just get me a salad. I'm gonna sit here and watch the bags" I said as they nodded and walked off to get some food

When they came back we all ate as quickly as we could and left to the house.


	8. Christmas Day Chaos

**Hello again my lovelies! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! My computer broke so now I have to upload from the library but here is chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to see a little sunlight coming through my windows. I went downstairs to find the Professor sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper.<p>

"Goodmorning" I cheered

"Goodmorning sweetie! And Merry Christmas!" He said smiling up at me

"Are the girls still asleep?" I asked as I sat on the other end of the couch

"Yep, I'm surprised you're awake too" He chuckled

"I know me too, but the little one insisted I got up and peed" I giggled back

We talked a little more before the girls woke up, then we opened up presents. The girls got me some baby girl stuff, a couple books and picture frames. The professor got me everything I would need for a nursery, plus some books to read. The girls and the professor enjoyed all the presents I got them, after we cleaned up all the wrapping paper there were still presents under the tree but we all knew who they were for. We ate some breakfast and watched movies, talking about the future and what we wanted to do until a knock came from the door. Buttercup got up and went to answer it,

"Hey Bloss, you got a package!" She yelled from the other room

"What? But the post office doesn't run on Christmas?" I spoke suspiciously as I walked in there with Bubbles and the Professor following.

"Open it" Bubbles said as we all starred at it

The professor gave me his pocket knife and I cut the tape to find a cute red and pink baby dress.

"What the?" Buttercup commented

"It doesn't say who it's from" Bubbles said looking on the box for a name

I dug around more in the box until I found an envelope with my name on it. In red cursive. This became all too farmiliar

"It's from HIM" I whispered starring at the envelope

"It's who?" Buttercup asked confused

"HIM. I recognize the hand writing" I said showing them the envelope with my name on it

"Well open it and see what it says." The professor spoke up

I slowly opened the envelope, pulling the letter out and unfolding it to find two words, that were actually quiet scary.

_'Watch out'_

_-Him_

I stared at the letter in disbelief, what's going to happen? Buttercup took the letter out of my hands and read it out loud.

"Watch out? What's that supposed to mean?" Bubbles asked curiously

"Whatever it means we got to keep Blossom safe" The professor spoke protectively

The girls nodded in agreement

"C'mon Bloss, let's go get some lunch. You look pale" Bubbles suggested but all I could do is nod my head, get up and follow her into the kitchen.

"It's going to be okay Blossom" She reassured me with a smile

I sat there in silence as I watched her make mac n' cheese for lunch

"Well we got rid of it, it's over. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Buttercup announced as she walked into the kitchen with the Professor.

After lunch we sat around laughing and talking about the old days of fighting crime, being teenagers, and meeting the boys. Which only made me miss Brick more, I wish he were here to hold me right now. After a while we had dinner and watched another movie, I got tired since I got up early and decided to go to bed.

I woke up to complete darkness, what time was it? I looked over to the clock but it just blinked in bright red numbers that read 12:26. I tried turning the light on but the lamp wasn't working, maybe the power went out? I was about to get up when I heard a noise coming from the corner of my room, I looked around but didn't see anything. Suddenly the light turned on but it was in a dark blood red color.

"H-Hello?" I called out,

"Why hellooo my little Blossom" I heard but I still couldn't see anyone.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked, now a little scared

Then before the end of my bed frame

"H-HIM?" I croaked

"Why yes it's muah" He said with a big, devilish, smile. He suddenly put a finger to his lips as if telling me to stay quiet. I opened my mouth to scream but he got on top of me covering my mouth, and holding a scary looking knife to my stomach.

_**Bubbles P.O.V**_

I was walking back to my room when it sounded like someone was talking in Blossoms room. Who is she talking to? I put my ear the door and heard the voice of HIM, I panicked and slowly walked to Buttercups room

"BC! BC!" I shout whispered to her as I started shaking her

"Hm? What?" She said sitting up

"HIM's in Blossom's room. We have to help her!" I whispered again

"Shit. Call HQ, now" She ordered as she got up and grabbed her gun. I called HQ and informed them of the situation before following Buttercup to Blossoms room with my own gun to my chest.

She kicked the door open with her gun pointed straight at HIM,

"Get the fuck off my sister!" She yelled right before she shot him off of Blossom, but I saw a knife go into Blossoms stomach,

"Blossom!"I screamed

_**Blossoms P.O.V**_

Right before HIM could speak again, the door was kicked open to reveal a Buttercup with her gun pointed at HIM,

"Get the fuck off my sister!" I heard her yell before the gun went off and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and back out.

"Blossom!" I heard someone scream, I think it was Bubbles

"Bubbles call 9-1-1!" Buttercup yelled as she ran to my side and kicking the knife away from HIM

"Blossom are you okay?" She asked putting pressure on my stomach

"Get h-help" I whispered as the room was suddenly filled with men,

"Blossom?! Stay with me Blossom!"

Then everything was black.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! SO MUCH CRAZINESSS! I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but jeez this is so dramatic. Anyways I hope you guys love it! I love you all! and thank you so much for the reviews. Muah!<strong>


	9. Bethany Makes Her Entrance

**I'm so so so so so sorry my lovelies! I've kept you waiting so long and I hated it. I'm not gonna lie I had a bit of writers block and I've been having some problems with the family. I hope you can forgive me but I finished the story FINALLY, so in other words the story will be finished tonight and I am currently working on another fanfic, so hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen, everythings about to go DOWN. I love you!33333**

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

I watched as they loaded Blossom into the ambulance.

"Bubbles, You and the Professor go to the hospital. I have to find a way to contact the boys." I instructed to her

"Alright, good luck" She said with tears in her eyes

" !" I yelled running up to him, "Is there any way to get a hold of the boys?"

"HQ was able to send them a message. Go to your family, we can take care of things here. The boys are heading in your direction now." He informed me.

I nodded my head then took off into the sky, _I hope they get here soon.._

_**Bricks P.O.V**_

"Okay. Thank you." I heard Butch say as he got off the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stood up

"They found HIM, Buttercup shot him right after he hurt Blossom. She was sent to the hospital" He informed me

_He hurt Blossom, OUR Blossom, what if he hurt our baby. Oh hell no. _

I shot into the air heading to the city with my brothers behind me, _please please be okay Bloss. You can do it baby._ I thought to myself as I pushed myself to fly faster.

After a while we saw the city lights, we flew towards the direction of the hospital when we finally saw it in sight. We landed in front of the entrance running inside,

"Butch!"

"Boomie!"

Both the girls said running to their significant others,

"Is she okay? What's going on? Where is she?!" I asked frantically

"We don't know Brick, they haven't told us anything yet. We've been waiting for a while" The Professor stated sadly as he stood up

"Well that's not good enough, I need to know what's going on." I said angrily as I walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked

"Yes, I need to speak to the doctor taking care of Blossom Utonium. We haven't heard anything in quiet sometimes and we need to know what's going on." I spoke with attitude

"Sir the doctor is treating her other patient she should be out shortly"

"Ma'am my pregnant girlfriend was stabbed by a psycho and I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF SHE'S OKAY. NOW IF YOU COULD ASK THE DOCTOR TO PLEASE LET US KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON I'D GREATLY APPRECIATE IT." I yelled the last part at her

"Brick"

"One sec"

"Sir please keep your voice down, this is a hospital. I will see what I can do"

"No I need you to tell that prissy little doctor-"

"Brick"

"to get down here and tell me what the f-"

"BRICK!"

"WHAT DAMNIT?!" I yelled turning back to Butch

"The doctors here now" I looked over and sure enough there she was

"What's going on?!" I asked as I ran up to here with everyone else

"She's stable for right now, but if we want to save the baby we have to do an emergency cesarean. We can't tell how much damage or if any damage was taken towards the baby." She informed us

"May I go in there or something? I'm her boyfriend and father of her baby" I pleaded

"Yes that's fine but if something goes wrong we'll have to ask you to leave the room" she told me as she brought me back to get dressed for surgery

After being dressed up I was brought into the operating room, I saw Blossom laying there with an oxygen mask over her face and she was hooked up to all these machines. I ran over to her and brushed her bang out of her face, kissing her forehead.

They started the operation and put a curtain between me and Blossoms chest so I couldn't really see what was going on.

After a little while I peeked around it and saw them bringing out a baby, it was a little girl. The baby wasn't crying or moving really and as soon as they pulled her out a bunch of the machines Blossom was hooked up to started beeping,

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly as everyone was rushing around

" we're gonna have to ask you to leave the room" I nurse told me trying to get me to back away

"No! What's wrong with my baby? Is she okay?"

"Sir, you need to leave"

"NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY!?" I screamed at her as she was trying to push me

"SECURITY! SECURITY" The nurse yelled

I was dragged out of the room, literally, and put back into the waiting room with the rest of the family.

I got off the floor and sat down as all of them swarmed around me asking questions of what had happened.

Not being able to give a straight answer I shrugged and put my head into my hands, and cried.

They all sat down and Butch sat next to me and patted my shoulders, "It's gonna be okay Brick, She's gonna be alright."

I cried harder then I think I ever have before, not knowing what was happening had killed me more then anything.

I stopped crying and sat there looking at the floor when a door was opened,

"Utonium?" She called and we all got up

"Blossom is doing alright, she had lost a lot of blood during the surgery and since the baby is fine. She had a hard time breathing because she's so early, she was 32 weeks so thankfully her lungs were fully developed. She was 5lbs and 2oz so she was premature. " The nurse told us

We were brought to a room and there she was in a little bed, I washed my hands and picked her up with the help of the girls, well Bubbles.

"She's so beautiful, I love her so much." I said rocking her, she had my fiery red hair with bright orange specks peaking out everywhere, when she finally opened her eyes she had one eye pink and one red, it sounds weird but it actually looked cool.

"Blossom wanted to name her Bethany" Bubbles whispered as she held the sleeping baby

"It's perfect" I said as I watched her coo in her sleep

I was put in the room with Blossom and the baby, I was holding Bethany when she finally woke up

"Hey baby" I smiled at her

She looked at me and smiled as she started to cry, "Oh my god Brick" She cried as she hugged me and the baby

She looked at Bethany and held her, "She's beautiful Brick, absolutely stunning" She said rocking her

I kissed her cheek as the rest of the family walked in, they took our picture together and it was my favorite picture.

_**So Brick had a couple crazy moments hahah, I love this chapter and the next one. It's very exciting now one more to go!**_


	10. Wedding Day!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support while writing this Fanfic, It's been a struggle but overall I'm happy with it. You guys are wonderful and I love reading all of your reviews, but sadly this is the last chapter for 'Aren't things just peachy' I've had so much fun writing it and I'm working on another story and maybe a sequel, what do you guys think about the story of Buttercup while all this chaos was going on?! Let me know! And now what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 10: Bubbles Wedding Day!**

_**Blossoms P.O.V.**_

The day is finally here! Bubble's wedding day! Not a lot has happened, after two weeks in the hospital we were aloud to go home, Brick has been so caring and great. Bethany is amazing, she hardly cries (Which scares Brick) but she's so happy and has gotten so much bigger, she's a month and a half old now.

Right now we're currently preparing Bubbles to walk down the isle, we just finished her hair and make up and doing the final touches on her dress.

"Guys I'm so excited, I mean I'm getting married today!" Bubbles cried

"I know, it's about time you and Boomer got hitched" Buttercup joked as we all laughed

"I'm so happy for you Bubbles, you guys have come a long way" I said as I smiled and started tearing up

"Aww Blossom, you're gonna make me cry!" Bubbles said as she was careful of her make up

"Aw guys stop it, you know how i hate to cry" Buttercup whined

"Alright, alright, no more crying" I smiled as we heard a knock on the door

"Are you girls ready?" The Professor asked as he walked in

We all nodded as Bubbles checked in the mirror one last time then turned to us,

"Do I look okay?" Bubbles asked nervously

"You look gorgeous sweetie" The Professor said with tears in his eyes

We went to go get ready in front of the doors to the winter garden, Bubbles was wearing a princess dress that had little sparkles and snowflakes on the dress part and sequins on the top, it was off the shoulder with white lace for the border and sleeves, She has her hair in big curls and very natural looking make up. Buttercup and I were wearing fitted dressed that went to the floor with our respective colors and lace for sleeves as well. We both had our hair curled and wore minimal amount of make up. I took Bethany from Brick when we approached them and situated her in my arm and linked my arms with Brick.

"What took you guys so long?" Brick joked

"Last minute tears"I joked back with him

"Well you look gorgeous babe" Brick whispered in my ear as I just giggled

We all got into our places, Buttercup and Butch were in-front of us with there arms linked, we heard the music and the doors opened, Buttercup and Butch walked out first and after a few second Brick and I walked out, Once we got to our places and I was holding Bethany the Wedding music came on and everyone stood up and watched Professor walk Bubbles down the isle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Boomers jaw drop a little. The Professor met Boomer at the bottom of the stair and kissed her cheek, and shook hands with Boomer. Boomer walked Bubbles up the stairs

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of these two people"

"Do you Bubbles Utonium take this man to be to be your husband? Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Bubbles said smiling

"Do you Boomer Jojo take this woman to be your wife? Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Boomer joked as we all laughed

They exchanged the rings and pulled her veil up,

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you as man and wife! You may kiss your bride!"

Boomer grabbed Bubbles and twisted her around and dip kissed her as we all clapped and cried happy tears. We followed them out to Boomers Tranz-am and waved them off to the reception.

"I can't believe their finally married" Buttercup said to me

"I know our little sisters all grown up" I smiled proudly as we walked back to the parking lot to head to the reception

I looked down at Bethany who was sleeping away all the excitement

"Someday you're gonna get married"I laughed looking at her

"Oh hell no she's not! If she even thinks about getting married then I'm locking her up in her room!" Brick joked

"I agree!" Butch said laughing

"Oh shut up you two" Buttercup said giggling

We loaded up in the cars and I looked at Brick as he was driving,

_Boy do I love my family..._

_**Well that's it, THE END! I love this story and I will do an Epilogue, thank you all so much!**_


End file.
